Breathe Easy
by CassidyTVNut
Summary: Cuddy is with Lucas, and House sees what he should have been seeing for so long...But it’s too late. House POV Songfic...Song By Blue...Enjoy :D


Breathe Easy...

House POV Songfic...Song By Blue...Enjoy :D

_Cuddy is with Lucas, and House sees what he should have been seeing for so long...But it's too late._

_**Cruel to the eye  
I see the way he makes you smile**_

I watch the way that the two of you interact with each other.

You smile, he smiles, and your eyes light up, like they used to when I made you smile.

That's how I know that you really care for him, because your smiles at him are genuine.

And it kills me.

Because I want you to look at me that way again.

As soon as I catch this moment between you, I have to look away, because it hurts me to look.

It's too painful to see you together, yet I see it nearly everyday.

_**  
Cruel to the eye  
Watching him hold what used to be mine  
**_If I'd of played my cards right, I would've had you.

If I'd of controlled myself, you would be mine.

Every moment observed cuts me like a dagger, slow, deep and hard, prolonging my agony.

I die a slow and painful death every time you smile at him, every time you kiss him, and everytime you're in his arms.

_**  
Why did I lie?  
What did I walk away to find  
Oooohhh...why...oooh -- why...  
**_The amount of opportunities I've had to tell you how I feel.

So many opportunities, and I blew nearly every single one by being a jerk.

Round of applause to me.

Why did I not tell you Lise?

If I did, you would be with me.

I'd be the one making you smile, holding you and kissing you.

But it's not me.

It's him.

And that's what kills me.

Because I'm on the outside looking in, shut out from your bubble of happiness.

_**  
I... can't breathe easy  
Can't sleep at night  
Till you're by my side**_

Insomniac calling!

Have never slept properly since our first and last night together at Michigan.

Don't believe me?

Ever seen the bags under my eyes constantly there, never leaving?

There you go then.

_**  
No I... can't breathe easy  
I can't dream yet another dream  
Without you lying next to me  
**_Dreamless sleep, never that deep.

Problems left right and centre, and no you.

Losing air, dying slowly, never dreaming.

What an amazing life I lead.

_**There's no air  
**_I'm like a diver in the ocean, my breathing apparatus disconnected, me being left there to die, no one to help me.

Ring any bells?

Here's me, drowning and suffocating.

_**  
Curse me inside  
For every word that caused you to cry  
Curse me inside  
**_There's no penance for what I did to you.

Nothing that can mend every action, word or comment that ever hurt you, or made you cry.

But know that I am truly sorry, and I love you dearly.

_**  
I won't forget, no i won't baby,  
I don't know why (don't know why)  
I left the one i was looking to find  
**_I'll never forget what we had, it's etched on my memory forever, carved into my flesh, permanent, never leaving. Get the point?

Why did I turn my back on you, when you were the one I always wanted?

I'll tell you why...

BECAUSE I AM ONE STUPID SON OF A BITCH!

_**  
Ooh -- why...ooooh, why -- why...  
**_Why indeed...

Why was I so stupid?

_**  
Out of my mind  
Nothing makes sense anymore  
**_I'm insane without your love, and even if I had it, I'd be borderline nuts.

Pictures blur, ideas gone, thoughts cloudly.

It just doesn't make sense without you.

_**I want you back in my life  
That's all I'm breathing for  
**_The only reason I breathe is in hope that, maybe, one day, you'll come back to me.

I know it's a long shot, but a guy's gotta reach for something

_**  
Ooooooohhhhh -- tell me why  
Oh won't you tell me why  
I can't dream yet another dream  
Without you lying next to me  
There's no air**_

Now you're with him, what do you have to lose?

Tell me why._****_

I... can't breathe easy  
Can't sleep at night  
Till you're by my side  
Coz i can't breathe easy  
I can't dream yet another dream  
Without you lying next to me  
There's no air  
There's no air.

Save my life Lisa.

Set me free or make me happy.

Tell me you love me, be with me, or let me go.


End file.
